


钟情

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 17





	1. 钟情1

埃尔文加大喷气量，终于挣脱开挡在面前的床单后，在眼下忽然出现的那面坚硬的高大墙壁前猛地向后仰去。他的身体弯出一道弧线，腹部肌肉紧绷着牵引自己向上旋转着飞起。他的膝盖刚刚越过高墙，脸颊却被那些迎面忽然出现的横七竖八的晾衣线急速地划出一道血痕。  
“糟了，是陷阱。”  
那些夺走立体机动装置的小偷，在训练班经过城镇时忽然出现。他们熟悉兵团每日训练出城的线路，并且认得哪些是未经考验的新兵。新兵们被按下马的惊叫声还没传出来，对方已经熟练地掏出匕首割裂大腿上皮带固定住的立体机动装置。刀刃刺出鲜血，没有伤到筋骨，但疼的令人难以站立。被推下马的新兵们还没来得及站起来，对方已经把立体装置卡上自己的身体，飞快地冲进地下街入口。  
埃尔文是最快反应过来的那个，他的身体和那个扑向自己的人纠缠在一起。埃尔文朝着对方的太阳穴狠狠来了一拳，接着把人放倒在地上。向上级报告肯定来不及了，他的身体早于理智指挥自己站起来，迅速打开喷气装置加速追上那些无法无天的盗贼。他第一次飞离训练规划的线路，第一次闯入危机四伏的地下街，第一次动用了全部的飞行技能，就在梦中期望的那样，向着自己追击的目标全力冲刺。他跟在那群危险的人后面，心里却充满着勇气，以及要把对方捕获起来品尝胜利滋味的兴奋。  
飞跃了十几个街区，埃尔文惊险地避过三处急弯位置的墙壁。他贴近那个飞行技术最好的盗贼，他的从属们已经随着他的手势向四处分开，埃尔文知道他跟对了人。他已经熟悉对方飞行的技巧，知道应该怎么从忽然出现的墙壁下急转躲闪，并且不丢掉眼中的目标。只要埃尔文把眼前的头目抓住，他们整个集团的赃物都能被顺利缴获。  
他灵活地跟着对方翻过了眼前的又一道墙，他的手几乎能触到对方的衣角。接着是急弯，向上翻转避开对方踢出的碎砖，埃尔文伸出手，他在转身完成过后忽然惊慌地闭上眼睛。  
眼前忽然出现密密麻麻不知道什么材质的线，埃尔文跌入那些带着弹性，固定边缘忽然松动并且用力拍击在自己皮肤上的绳子中。他的脸上被高速划过发烫的绳索割裂出细小的伤痕，他的身体被那一道道混乱密密麻麻地纠缠起来。他像一只一头撞入蛛网的蝴蝶，挣扎只能导致越来越重的束缚。埃尔文松懈了力气，那些乱七八糟的晾衣绳，连带着旁边被他扯动拔起的固定杆，终于随着他的身体一同沉重地倒在满是灰尘的屋顶上。  
有一双纤细但有力的双手探入埃尔文的金发中，向后用力扯动着露出埃尔文被划伤的脸。他的金色睫毛颤动着，那些随着扬起灰尘落入他蓝色的眼睛里，生理性涌出大量透明的泪液。但埃尔文的眼里毫无恐惧，他直直地盯着眼前的人。他要把对方的每一处细节印入脑中，并全部复制到下一张通缉令上。  
那是一张失去耐心的脸，皱着的细眉下一双带着仇恨的眼睛。他的随从从别的地方纷纷赶来，环绕着埃尔文，如同围着被捆在木桩上身下铺满堆叠柴火即将被烧死的女巫。  
利威尔的手粗暴地隔着绳子的捆绑用力扯开埃尔文的衣服，扣子被崩到远处，滚入黑暗中。埃尔文被蹂躏地发皱的外套下露出里面弄脏的衬衣，利威尔的指尖灵活地抓挠着他的胸口，在里面掏出一张带着签名的文件。这是代表埃尔文拥有地上居住身份的文件。  
打量着埃尔文的脸，利维尔的眼神再向下看向埃尔文那片裸露的满是勒痕的胸口，那里因为挣扎而被绳索收紧，从未受过折磨的洁白的皮肉在脏兮兮的晾衣绳下鼓胀出来。利威尔踩上他的身体，刀刃嵌入皮肤，粗暴地划破布料，割断大腿上的皮带组，埃尔文的立体机动装置狠狠地摔在地上。  
俯下身，居高临下轻蔑地看着埃尔文，利威尔的鼻尖贴着他的脸颊。他眼里透露出更多的傲慢，他的吐息喷在埃尔文的脖颈。  
“这些现在，都是我的了。”


	2. 钟情2

埃尔文带着周身的疼痛，再一次醒过来。  
和前几次不同，终于不是被迎面而来的冷水灌入鼻腔，全身皮肤被刺激地发抖，抽搐着带动思绪强行醒过来，埃尔文躺在柔软的床上，侧过脸就可以看到那些散发着温暖与轻微噼啪声的柴火。他经过了好好的休息，被轻柔的被子包裹着，全身出了一层汗。他这次终于是，被全身的伤口疼醒。  
被夺走地面居住证明后，埃尔文经过了各式各样的盘问，地下街的人留着埃尔文，想方设法要撬开他的嘴。为了获取更多地面上的资源和信息，他们需要一个和埃尔文相近的人，同样的瞳色，同样的发色，相近的身高，和埃尔文穿着的全套服装，搭配上埃尔文手中夺来的证明，全然替代这个训练兵的身份，地下街终于能有一个可以在地面上光明正大行动的线人。现在只是一个没人在意的训练兵，但是可以出入商会，混入兵团，拿来他们需要的物品，甚至想办法替代埃尔文，利用地面居民的身份往权力的高处爬。  
地下街显然不常接待客人，他们的接待礼仪做的不太到位，或者说，埃尔文这位客人也不太配合。  
他们没有用上太多的道具，利威尔下了不可以杀掉埃尔文的命令，这令暴徒们无从下手。埃尔文不怕疼，他的每一天都与相伴。他不算有天赋的士兵，高大的身体和大体重令操纵立体机动装置的转弯变得困难。但埃尔文不计后果地沉迷于训练，直到那种疼痛与他长期相伴到身体已经麻木。无论是撞上树干，被快速劈裂的枝叶划破脸颊，从高处跌落，或是被崩断的刀片割破皮肤。他的骨骼被撞出裂痕，又覆盖上新的钙自愈；肌肉被切断，纤维又再次生长粘连；皮肤撕裂开，胶状的体液混杂着血液，又生出浅红的新皮肤。  
疼痛是他的老朋友，埃尔文处之泰然。  
他在最后一次昏迷前甚至露出嘲讽的笑容。  
沉重的眼皮缓缓在微弱的火光下打开，又闭上。随着意识的清醒，埃尔文感受着全身渐渐剧烈起来的疼痛，他的身体在被子的包裹中滚烫滚烫的灼烧着。有一双冰凉的手伸进来，在他的脚踝上确认了脚镣的位置。  
那人在床边坐下，他的手沿着埃尔文的身体滑动，厚重的被子被掀开，露出的身体上面是一层湿漉漉的汗水。  
埃尔文猛地醒了，他从忽如其来的寒冷中，觉察到自己全身裸着。  
“为了不让你死，我们花了大价钱。虽然····这药还有一些副作用。”  
利威尔把全部的被子粗暴地扯开，直到埃尔文的全身暴露在自己的眼前。埃尔文快速地打量着自己，除了那些淤青与刀伤，他的手臂中段有一处显眼的针眼，还在向外溢出血液。  
埃尔文的阴茎正不合时宜地挺立着。没有任何的快感和欲望，眼口也没有任何的体液，但却不可控制地，硬的生疼。  
“他们说这四个小时的‘谈话’没有获得什么有用的信息，我了解他们的缺点。他们确实是不太擅长······沟通·······”利威尔戴上手套，不顾对方身体猛地颤动，让冰凉的液体落在埃尔文的两腿间。  
“疼吗？”  
利威尔扶着埃尔文发颤的大腿，那些因为疼痛而溢出的汗水瞬间沾湿了他的手心。埃尔文压抑着自己的呻吟，他的上下牙床摩擦着嘎吱作响，被咬破的嘴角溢出血来，一滴滴地，落在洁净的枕巾上。  
利威尔在他的身后露出笑容。  
“那就好。”


	3. 钟情3

体内被快速撕裂开的疼痛，从那一块从未被侵犯过的位置延伸开。埃尔文耐不住喉咙深处的哀嚎，他的脸埋进床单里，想要掩饰自己发出那种脆弱崩溃的声音。蜷缩着，埃尔文努力扯动着四肢拴着的沉重铁链把脆弱的腹部卷入身下。铁链的顶端被利威尔牢牢握在手中，他的手臂用力扯动着，在锁链被拉扯的碰撞声中，把埃尔文的身体强行地扯动起来。脖子上的项圈格外的紧，埃尔文渴望地剧烈呼吸着，他的胸腔上下起伏，头颅高昂着挣扎着。利威尔把他用力压在身下，就像是牢牢拴住了一匹烈马。  
利威尔似乎很熟悉这样的拷问流程，手上的动作迅速，没有因为埃尔文的挣扎而停下搅动的力度。他站在床边，戴着洁白的手套，像是见惯病人的医生，更像是见惯牲畜尸体的屠户。利威尔收紧他的锁链，勒紧猎物的喉咙，开始他的询问。  
你从哪里来，属于哪个兵团，兵团管理者有几人，物资储存库房在哪里。  
埃尔文一言不发。  
在挣扎过后，埃尔文失去了大部分的力气。原本因为疼痛和注意力分散而软下去的性器，又再次在药物的作用下缓缓地挺立起来。混杂着宛若溪流般流淌的汗液和愈加粗重的呼吸声，利威尔不需要掰开被埃尔文夹紧的腿间，看着床单上被性器拖过留下的水渍，就知道埃尔文已经准备好了。他的长靴粗暴地踏上埃尔文的腿间，把已经塞入的异物大力的踩进去，顶在敏感点的深深刺激。带着被搅动地不适，夹杂着强烈的快感。埃尔文忍耐着，青筋从脖子上暴露出，沿着脖子如同手骨扼住喉咙般攀爬上脸颊。  
他被强迫着射出，忍耐着却又被不停顿的刺激折磨着又射了第二次。前两次容易地令利威尔发出嘲笑，第三次很慢，但利威尔并没有失去耐心。他穿着厚重的皮靴站着，一脚碾压着埃尔文裸露青紫的脚踝，另一脚在埃尔文的腿间碾压着，就像是碾灭一根已经燃尽的烟。  
颤抖着，埃尔文撑不住自己的身体，他的头沉重着垂下去，他向后看到自己那条鼓胀地发疼变紫的性器和利威尔的脚。利威尔向后踏步，踩在了已经被血液浸湿的床单上。  
身后的人叹出一口气，显然对现在的进度不太满意。  
有一只冰冷的手抚上埃尔文的肩膀，埃尔文被这忽然地触摸惊得全身震颤着。  
“别动，”利威尔带着那只特质的手套，柔软的内绒包裹着他的手指，手套外面却是细小的用铁片特质的细细密密的倒刺，“看样子光靠后面不行，你需要别的帮助。”  
利威尔勾起埃尔文的下巴，在他的脸上用拇指轻轻摩挲着。手套就像猫的舌头，但却更硬许多，在轻擦的瞬间便轻易切割进皮肤，溢出血珠。  
“我们一般只会用它，刷去特别顽固的污渍。”利威尔对他露出冷淡的笑容。  
拇指蹭过发紫胀大的柱头，只一下，头部发红的位置就迅速溢出薄薄的血液。  
他很疼，从未感受过的疼痛，疼的全身的肌肉都痉挛般剧烈颤抖起来。埃尔文想要蜷缩，闪躲，利威尔就牵动那些该死的锁链把他发颤的身体强行拉开。  
“说吗？” 他的手就在贴埃尔文性器的旁，“ 你想要尽兴吗？我帮你撸出来？”  
被剧烈的刺痛感密密麻麻地贴上脆弱的性器，埃尔文感觉出那几乎是要生生削掉那一层皮。  
“我说。”


	4. 钟情4

地下街的队伍获得了所需的情报，通过埃尔文的身份在地面上观察到运送物资的车辆，在路口拦截了两车食物。埃尔文在逼仄的房间里被锁了五天，没人理会他嘶喊地肿痛到无法吞咽的喉咙能不能吃得下东西，从门缝中推进来的食物却肉眼可见地变得多样。利威尔是赏罚分明的人，他要埃尔文活着，为了获得对方随时可能想起来的新信息，会在必要的时候提供优待。  
至少他们提供了足够的饮用水。  
利威尔在第六天打开了埃尔文的门。  
“我们谈谈。关于你说的，愿意用生命换取的宝物。”  
他们拖进来了一个笨重的大箱子。没有上锁，边角因为撞击已经碎裂，木片随着纤维的方向劈裂，露出里面的书。  
为了把这个箱子运回来，他们不得不放弃了一包沉甸甸的食物。立体机动装置有限，两人一组，不可以带着夺走的物资进行长距离飞行。经过狭窄的弯道，所有夺取回来的东西全部沿着地下秘密挖开的通路从伪装的窗台滑下，圆形的瓜果顺利滚下，全部滚落进提前铺设好的厚厚稻草中。最重的箱子落在后面，他们打开最后一个箱子准备往通道里倾倒食物或者宝藏时，对着一本本厚重的书籍发起了愣。  
“快一点！“最后一个人从拐角处出现，已经来不及了，为了不被发现秘密的通道。连带着沉重的箱子和最后几个人，用力掩上窗户，一起从通道处滑下去。箱子的边角划破了其中一个人的小腿，并且压断了在下面等待接应一个孩子的手。  
“你最好告诉我，这里面有除了书以外的别的东西。有你说的，有价值的东西。否则···“  
利威尔靠近埃尔文的床，透过微弱的光线，看清了他瘦到凹陷下去的双颊，身上穿着明明不合身小一号的衣服，肩膀处凸出的骨骼顶着布料设计的上臂位置，袖口处向外长长伸出一双手腕处骨骼突兀的手。他把口中威胁的话咽了回去，因为他看到埃尔文那双深陷下去疲惫不堪的眼睛，在看向那箱书时焕发出的神采。  
他太久没有开口说话了，声音还没有从上次被折磨到嘶哑的状态中恢复过来。埃尔文就像是一栋岌岌可危的木头房子，在利威尔踏上去时被迫发出木板摩擦般疼痛的声音。  
“什么东西，才是有价值的呢？“  
“钱？金子？或者随便什么吃的。”利威尔距离埃尔文更近一些，他的手搭在床头，可以沿着埃尔文的领子看进去，布料遮掩下，从他微微弯曲的后背上看到那一节节向外突出的脊椎骨。  
“钱在地下街也买不到你们想要的东西吧，金子也总会花完的，食物会被吃掉，放久了会腐烂·····”  
“闭嘴！”利威尔狠狠地掰过埃尔文的肩膀，让他直直面对自己发怒的表情，他可以清楚地看到埃尔文瞳孔一瞬间的收缩，和眼球周围密布的血丝。“收回你说教的那一套！这些在我们眼里就是价值！连食物都没有，第二天都不知道怎么活下去，我们地下街的人没有你们那么多的考虑。活下去，就是价值！”  
“我们为什么会有地上地下之分？”  
“我他妈怎么知道，你们这群地上的人不应当是享受着这种区别的吗！这有什么可考虑·······”  
“不对！”埃尔文抬手猛地拉住利威尔的手腕，“我们不应该这样被分开！我们应该在一起！一直敌对外面的巨人！数不清的土地，和外面丰富的资源，我们为什么····为什么要像家畜一样困在这里？为什么不能拥有外面的风景？最有价值的东西····是自由啊！”  
“你们这些闹着要去墙外送死的士兵，一定是疯了才会把自由看的比生命更重。”  
“是啊。”埃尔文原本带着热情的眼神渐渐又黯淡下去， “我们知道等到墙最终被攻破的那一天，无论是地上还是地下，无论是富有还是贫穷，无论是饱足还饥饿。我们都会死在巨人手里。”  
埃尔文并不害怕死亡，他怕的只是在死亡前无法再出去看一下墙外的世界。利威尔沉默着看着他，他在那一瞬间忽然好奇，墙外究竟有什么，能蛊惑士兵们到心甘情愿舍弃自己的生命。  
“外面有海，无边无际的充满水的，深蓝色的海。还有一望无际的天空，看不到尽头的天空，没有墙，没有建筑，没有很高大的树，在没有任何遮掩下笼罩着整个世界。我想看海和天是怎么相连，他们是不是一样的蓝。”  
利威尔垂眼看向埃尔文，他对上那一双深蓝，没有抑制住从胸腔中发出的那声叹息。


	5. 钟情5

埃尔文被囚禁在利威尔的身边。没有锁链，没有脚铐，没有项圈，甚至没人限制他的行动，但是埃尔文就这样顺从地跟着利威尔出入地下街的每一处，寸步不移。从早上的巡查开始，他们从同一个房间出来，一起就餐，一起过账目，一起规划下一步攻击线路，晚上再一起回到房间。  
他们房间的灯总是亮到很晚。  
谣言轻易地就四散传开，是怎么样的魅力，多么强健的体魄，多么高超的技能，又或者是动用了怎么样的震慑手段，才把这一头野狼驯服地服服帖帖。他们认为是利威尔压制了埃尔文，要不然对方也不会这样顺从地留下。  
埃尔文跟着利威尔参加他们的作战计划。他们从未有过像样的作战，每次的指令都是，“一，把东西拿到。二，想办法脱身。”但利威尔扩大的野心和埃尔文的考虑令平常粗暴的货物抢夺变得困难，他们要与地上的人群争夺资源。不仅要克服地面上强光照射所凸显的视力缺陷，还要在不熟悉的地上街顺利完成逃跑线路，在脱身要顾及掩护出入地下街的通道，每一项都令常规的抢劫变得极其困难。  
他安静地坐在旁边为利威尔记录会议，在其他人提出异议的时候沉默不语。  
“上一次通往地下街的入口已经被封锁。”“埃尔文选了新的出入口。”  
“我们不熟悉地面的线路。”“埃尔文已经绘制好地图，根据他在地面的记忆。一步步丈量过距离，和地面作为地标的植物根系是对的上号的。”  
“我们没有团队作战的经验，怎么合作，怎么配合。”“我们练习，我们总有一天要大面积作战。埃尔文有理论基础，我们实施。”  
“如果他是叛徒····”  
“埃尔文说不上是我们的朋友，但绝不是叛徒。地上地下，都没有值得他效忠的人。但他的性命在我的手里，他除了臣服于我，没有别的活路。如果你们愿意相信我，我们之前获得的那些利益如果足以担保我的信誉，就和我一起进行这次作战计划。如果不愿意承担风险，可以退出。”  
“这次的目标是？”  
“钱。”  
利威尔在他们不解的目光中结束了会议。他留给他们一个月的考虑时间，地下街的人们虽然偶尔夺取货物，但还没准备好正式地与地面的人类为敌。而利威尔需要更充足的时间和多次演练，才能确定万无一失的撤退方案。他不想牺牲任何一个队里的人。  
“你真的不打算和他们说最终方案吗？并不是单纯为了钱，而是·····”埃尔文跟着利威尔回到他的房间，他在简陋的木桌下熟练地拿出茶壶和一个干净的杯子，倒入茶叶和热水。  
“如果这样他们还没有退缩，那就是真的值得信任的伙伴。”利威尔接过对方递到手中的红茶，“你不必把自己当成佣人一样。”  
他们没有坐下，而是贴着木桌并列站着。埃尔文等待利威尔喝上一口红茶，当对方的眉头稍微舒展开一些，才开口说话。  
“你知道我们有更简单的方法，可以让现在的情况好一些。他们不必要冒这么大的风险，就可以从日常的交易中得到更大的利益·······但是你一直不肯尝试。”  
“除了这个，埃尔文。”利威尔把杯子放回桌面，又重复了一遍，“除了这个，除了这个削除弱者的建议，你有别的提案吗。”  
利威尔面对着埃尔文，他的手指贴上埃尔文的胸口，“我拒绝，是因为我曾经是你所说的弱者中的一员。如果我要实行放弃所有弱者的规则，我就等于杀死了过去的自己。”  
埃尔文按住他的手，“我没有别的提案，但是我可以舒缓一下你的压力。”  
“你并不会一直留在这里，不会永远为这样的事情担心。我们在处理完这些之后要一起去地上世界，你会受欢迎，会品尝到地上的食物，会面对地上的社交礼仪。”埃尔文牵着利威尔的手，他们从桌椅旁边离开，缓慢地步入到房间稍微空旷点的中心去。“会有很多舞会，方便我们认识那些可以帮助我们向上爬的人。”  
利威尔想要拒绝，他不喜欢埃尔文搭在自己腰上的手。但是对方说，“我可以为你跳女步。”利威尔不知道这是什么意思，但他看着埃尔文的表情，感觉到这似乎是一个极大的让步。  
埃尔文垂眼看着利威尔，他的脚尖顶着利威尔的，他的小腹贴着利威尔的，他的手心传来一阵阵的暖意，并且对利威尔不断踩在自己脚上面这件事上没有过多的评论什么。  
利威尔终于在慢慢适应这样机械的舞步后感到疲惫，他的身体缓缓依靠在埃尔文的怀里，他吸入埃尔文身上与他自已一样，带着地下街令人不舒服的潮气但是混杂着肥皂的淡香的气息。利威尔的疲劳感压过他的思绪，他几乎能就这样踏着舞步睡着，他觉得埃尔文就像是在拥抱着他一样。他在地下街，一直以来都只是一个人孤独地搏斗着，现在却有一个人，用温暖的怀抱迎接着自己。  
但是或许埃尔文只是单纯地要教会他舞步。  
埃尔文垂眼看着贴在自己胸前的利威尔，他把这个理解为一个两情相悦的拥抱。


	6. 钟情6

一个月内，为了凑够地面战斗的必要的武器和用于远距离飞行的喷射气体，利威尔的队伍变得声名狼藉起来。  
会操纵立体机动装置的人很少，会在地下街操纵立体机动装置抢夺物资的人更少。五天内三起大型冲撞商贩地下走私货物路线的冲突，地下街商匪勾结，他们很快锁定了利威尔的队伍。许多从未见过的人出现在利威尔所在街道的周围，而利威尔自如地在地下街低矮的屋顶上穿梭着，竟然从未逃避那种监视的目光。  
他们不敢轻易对利威尔下手，现在的利威尔，对于夺取不了的货物竟然选择纵火一了百了。原本多人参与的小队只留下几个擅长使用立体机动装置的人，他们在抢夺的过程中发生越来越多的正面冲突。商队门对前来骚扰的小队原本毫不在意，一开始只是把他们当曾恼人的蚊蝇，叮人吸血，留下瘙痒带着洞眼的肿包；现在却是发出诡异笑声的鬣狗，撕裂肌肉，掏出内脏，骨头上都要留下啃咬的印痕。与以前不同，原本地下街无组织的飞贼总是获得货物就跑，尽可能减少肢体冲突，但这次利威尔队的贪婪导致了不可避免的正面对抗，利威尔身体小小的，却能踏着靴子踢碎一米八高个子的肋骨。在地下街缺医少药的情况下，再轻的伤都会变成在疼痛中被折磨死去的结局。  
他不是过去的利威尔了，他踩碎别人的生命，脸上却是那种无动于衷的表情。  
利威尔每一天，都在他们毫不掩饰的虎视眈眈下走动着，他腿上挂着两罐方便自己撤离的气体，脚踏在地下街旧屋摇摇欲坠的砖块上，就像一块在狼群中带着腥味新鲜的肉。但是没有人对利威尔下手，他们从白天等到黑夜，又从黑夜监视到白天。不断发生货物被抢夺的事件，然而竟然所有人都找不到货物被藏在哪里。那些被取走的货物，如同被恶魔吞噬了一般毫无痕迹。他们无法把物证和眼前的人对上号，也没有在现场抓住利威尔组里的人。  
前来对峙的人对上利威尔手里的刀。  
“我不知道你在说什么，但是如果你们要闯进来，我不会在我的地盘上留任何一个活口。”  
对抗就从这时候升级。地下运输原本是为了避开各城墙间关口的管理费监管费和高昂的税，还有便于快速转移违禁品，但利威尔他们的介入令商人不得不花费一笔雇佣保镖的费用。他们不愿意出太高的价格去寻找正规的队伍，从一开始敷衍拼凑起的街头混混搭配不成气候的亡命之徒，在经历了一次又一次的抢夺后，他们联系上了地下街分区管理的其他人。花一笔大的价钱，一次性巨大的投入，缴清里面恼人的蚊蝇，换取很长一段时间的安全通道。原本各自为王互不打扰的小团体，渐渐因为这样的对抗逐渐仇恨对方。他们的武器升级，原本的货物争斗变成正面冲突的械斗。  
临近地面作战计划还有一周，利威尔睡得越来越少，他在堡垒般的驻扎地中宛如幽灵一般走动着，没有亮灯，似乎只有这样的黑暗能令他稍微安心一些。  
他来到底层潮湿闷热的楼道里，有微弱的光从房间透出来，利威尔推门而入，被眼前的景象惊到了。  
密密麻麻的叶子，已经把墙面全部覆盖住，他们从各自的培养台，跨过埃尔文简陋搭建起来的支架，沿着墙面生长到顶部，再努力攀爬着，把放在房间四角的发光石几乎完全覆盖住。许许多多的弯曲着寻找落脚点的柔软嫩条因为重力的作用向下垂着。而埃尔文趴在房间中间没有被植物所占领的一小片空地，他的脸埋在手臂里，不安稳地睡着。他听到了门开的声音，向利威尔睁开了眼睛。  
他的脸上绽放出炫耀的笑容，这一整个生机勃勃的房间，证实了埃尔文的猜想。“你看他们的生命力，多强。植物可以凭借发光石的能量生长，只需要砖缝间一点点的空间和薄薄的土层。在地下街也可以生长，或者比地上的植物生长的更加好，因为我们有更高的温度。我们可以靠这些豆子，存活下去。”利威尔来到他的眼前，抬起双手捧住那一张布满胡渣的脸。  
“他们确实长的很好，但是还没开花。恐怕等不到你看到结果的那一天了，我们还有一周的时间。”  
“那就不能确定，除了豆子，种别的植物能不能顺利的传粉，因为这里没有风。”  
他们没有多的凳子，于是利威尔坐在狭窄的台上，而埃尔文的下巴抵在他的膝盖旁。他在独处的时候从不掩饰与利威尔的亲近，哪怕他们之间曾经历过一段不太友好的拷问。利威尔的手摸着埃尔文的头，对方在他的抚摸下缓慢地眨眼，目光不是看向自己，而是专注地盯着自己的实验成果。埃尔文对他表现出的信赖和顺从，或许并不是爱，而只是无处可去。  
他们之间什么都没有发生过。利威尔想起接下来的作战，不由得发出一声叹息。  
埃尔文听到他的叹息，抬头看向利威尔。  
“如果这次失败了，如果我还能活下来。那么至少，我们还能有一房间的豆子，继续种下去，吃一辈子。”  
“不，我绝不能让你只吃豆子。”埃尔文露出非常担忧的表情看向利威尔，好像比起作战的失败，身体的受伤，队友的死亡，无穷无尽的豆子更加令人苦恼一般。那种咀嚼无味发硬豆子的触感几乎都要让埃尔文的牙龈隐隐约约疼痛起来。他把脸埋进利威尔的腿中，想象起了如果这辈子只能住在一个封闭的空间里单吃一种食物的状态，完全失去自由，掩盖自己的意义，苟延残喘地活下去。这不适合那个自由操纵着立体机动装置快速飞行的利威尔。  
“我只是开个玩笑，不会吃一辈子的豆子。”利威尔安抚着埃尔文，坚定地回答“如果我们真的会输，我会战斗直到死亡。”  
埃尔文忽然扑上来的拥抱压得利威尔胸口发疼，他从未考虑过失败，从未考虑过退路，从未考虑过后果，此刻却因为一个过于具象化的关于豆子的假设而变得焦躁不安起来。  
当他们又再次分开，埃尔文完全清醒过来的眼神直直地盯着利威尔的脸。他的拇指滑过利威尔脸颊上的一道微小的擦痕，“他们用了火枪。我们用冷兵器切巨人，却用更强大的兵器对人类。”  
埃尔文为此感到愤怒，又重燃了要胜利的斗志。他站起身来，说要去提前做点准备，为利威尔提供更好的作战计划。  
门在他们两人之间关上。利威尔被一个人留在郁郁葱葱的绿色之中，他在植物的呼吸中沉默地坐着。他们刚刚距离彼此的脸那么近，自己却没有提起勇气去吻他。


	7. 钟情7

墙内忽然出现了三处地陷。  
利威尔正沿着自己地盘边界的房子走着，踏着那些碎裂的砖块，这样危险的行走令他专注于现状，短暂地不去考虑后两天地上的战斗，过多的不确定性令他心神不宁。他只有在忙碌的巡逻时才能感受到一丝安宁。  
忽然之间，巨大的石块彼此摩擦时发出剧烈的断裂声震地他耳朵发胀，封闭的地下空间里有细小灰尘掉下来，接着是更远的位置上，地下街大家的头顶，出现了明显的裂痕。人们发出躁动的不安讨论声，他们以为是集体出现的幻听，或者是别的地方发生了撞击。他们的顶端空间又陷入沉寂，这样的宁静只持续了很短的一段时间，但已经足够让人们都从房间里走出来看向那到裂痕。  
他们与地上隔得太远了，不清楚上面究竟发生了什么，但是那些细密的灰尘平稳缓慢地落在下面的人的脸上，身上。接着又是一阵剧烈的摩擦的声响，扎得人耳膜生疼。一开始只是很缓慢的崩塌，土块缓慢沉降下去一小部分，当四面连结已经撑不住重量时，树木的根系被扯断，原本牢固的结构终于在那一瞬间土崩瓦解，巨大的石块往下面的人砸下去来  
地下街有一片干涸的湖，底层是粗糙扎手的盐粒，那里因为土壤过于坚硬无法建造稳定的房屋因此无人居住，最大的那块崩塌的碎石就掉在里面。而别的地陷的位置，很不幸的落在了地下街的居民区，利威尔看着碎砖块甚至有马车从洞里掉下来。不知道是因为撞击或是什么别的原因，两公里外，地下街有房屋忽然烧起来，又被人们围起来努力扑灭，黑色灰烬四散飘荡。游走在人间，就像无处可去的幽魂。  
有很多人从洞那里向下看，像是忽然才想起来这下面还住着人。驻屯兵团的士兵们用长钉把自己固定靠近空洞的位置，向下打量周边破裂的痕迹，和下面一片狼藉的地下街。他们考虑怎么把这个破损的空洞填起来，不仅要防止上面的东西掉下去，也不准许下面的东西爬上来。  
他们和特权之间只相隔了一个洞。地上人们解释说这是未知生物活动导致的地陷，可能是白蚁，或者大量繁殖的多足虫，只需要一点新的，粘合剂，和新的石头。而对于下面房屋被砸塌头骨被砸碎的人来说，他们的天塌了。  
不会有人在意下面的人的想法，没有赔偿，没有关怀或者慰问，只有满满的防备。防止少的可怜的墙内资源被地下的人再索取一块。  
如若他们最终能将墙外的世界夺取回来，不断扩张的人，会不会把广袤的土地变成他们新的地上，而地下街的人，却仍旧是生活在资源紧缺的墙内。要怎么划分才是公平，要怎么划分才能令大家都满足。或许永远都不会满足，再充足的财富，也填不满人的欲望。利威尔羡慕起埃尔文的纯粹，他只想看外面的世界，只看到了那片自由，而不会考虑这后面无穷无尽的斗争。  
利威尔打开属于埃尔文的房间，他很久没有回来，里面的植物已经枯萎。就算作战失败，他们也不会有任何的退路了。  
站在干黄枝条垂落的房间里，利威尔自言自语了一句，“笨蛋。”  
埃尔文是后半夜回来的。  
利威尔没有睡着，埃尔文靠近床边，看到了对方睁着的眼。他在想埃尔文去了哪里，是否是有所隐瞒，或者一切都是骗局，地陷是否与他这几日的行踪不定有关，他们的货品被运往何处。  
埃尔文跪坐在他的床前等待对方开口，但利威尔什么也没说。如果埃尔文是为了作战的成功而去忙碌，他不用操心；如果对方有所隐瞒，他也没法问出真正的答案。他只是从薄被中伸出自己的手，天气转凉了。埃尔文马上握住他的手，利威尔躺了那么久，他的手脚还是冰凉的。埃尔文的手摸起来和前几日完全不一样了，里面有厚重的茧，还有破碎的皮肤，像是经历了长时间的攀爬，全身的重量都碾压在手掌一般。  
利威尔扯动埃尔文的手，从床上坐起身来。没有任何指示，但对方顺从地脱去自己的全部衣物。埃尔文是跑着回来的，全身上下还散发着热度，他毫无怨言地让利威尔冰冷的双脚踏在自己炽热的胸口，就像完成自己的职责一般。直到对方终于拍拍床铺，像是唤一只家养动物。  
“埃尔文，你没有必要·····”利威尔嵌入埃尔文的怀抱里，他的声音疲惫，语气像发出叹息。利威尔的手心在对方的后背上压出一个冰冷的痕迹。“如果要去墙外，你要成为领导者，我才会愿意加入你的队伍。”  
“我不会让你等很久。”埃尔文自信满满地回答，“只是地下街里面有你的一切，你也不要让我等太久。一切完成后，一定要来找我。”  
经历了今天的地陷，地下街的人们都看到了地上的世界。当时是午后的阴天，另一面的特权世界看起来并不格外光明。他是怎么能相信这样空口的承诺，怎么能相信自己能等到埃尔文的消息。在战斗完成后，在地下街的体系分崩离析后，埃尔文还会记起自己，会把自己从泥沼中拉扯上去，再带向墙外的自由。  
他的脚踏在埃尔文的脚背上，埃尔文的手贴在他的后腰上，接着忽然有人用力收紧了这个怀抱。埃尔文身上带着一些汗的味道，他忽然翻身把利威尔压进床里，任性又热切地去吻利威尔的嘴唇。利威尔的唇瓣被他粗暴地吮吸着，贪恋地啃咬着，他们的身体紧贴在一起。利威尔震颤着，在埃尔文的嘴巴向自己身下移动时发出无法抑制的呻吟。  
利威尔忽然在黑暗中露出决裂又满足的笑容，他现在知道埃尔文也并没有十足的把握。但是能获得这样短暂的爱，他竟然已经感到满足。


End file.
